einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Team Fund
This is a page to keep track of the various token funds and loot pools and such that exist in the game. Note that, by pw's approval, Miyamoto and Steve's other generals have last say over use or distribution of these, though one can always voice complaints in OOC. Team fund *31 Tokens *2 token debt from Lyra (lenglon) to the fund, to be paid after her next mission *3 token debt from Alex (shaporia)to the fund, to be paid after his next mission *M22: **Quantum Entanglement Communicator (QEC) 6 token **AWaCCP 3 token **Mono machete (to Tek, 4 token) *Stat stims: 2 str, 3 cha, 1 end, 1 brain. One kind can be changed into another (eg cha pill for dex pill) at armory, pw fiat * 4 Canine Synthflesh Gunnerbots and operational *A whole lot of stuff in the Player Market is for sale at discount prices. **Potion #50 (Christmas 2014) **Potion #46 (Christmas 2014) **Painkillers 5/6 **Gunpowder rifle from Mission 155/5 **2 daggers, Mace, Spear **Hollow point Gauss Rifle magazine 10/10 **Laser Rifle 49/120 **Laser Rifle (111/120) ***Haebi bone spike bayonet Newbie jobs 0, 1 or 2 mission newbies (this restriction may change in the future) can do the following jobs to earn extra tokens: -Adding things to the armory page that are readily available, but not listed in the OP (e.g. grenades of various types). Note that it has to be something actually useful, no silly things, and with their token cost. Add 10 things to complete this task, make sure the info is verifiable (maybe quote the post where you found the info). One token for 10 things. -Write mission summary and mission synopsis for those missions not covered yet. See mission 1 or 2 to get an idea for length. Missions 1 to 4 are done with. M5 needs synopsis and expanded summary, 6 needs both, 7 needs better summary, 8 needs summary and better synopsis, 9a needs both, 9b needs both, 10 needs both, 11 needs both and 12 needs both. You can earn one token for fixing M5 through M9 (Ozarck is working through these ... these 758 pages (at 15 ppp)?) or M10 to M12, fully doing M13 to M15, fully doing M16 to M18. -Create a list of all the Nyars artifacts from players that haven't posted in the last 4 months, with forum name and Nyars object description. 1 Token for full list. -Confirming and filling out entries on the Weapon Statistics page. 1 token for every ten items fully filled out. That's a lot of tokens, waiting to be claimed for no risk! Make sure you say what you'll want to do before starting, so 2 people don't go for the same thing. For the moment, only characters with 0 or 1 mission are applicable (may change in the future depending on popularity of this stuff). More things may be added when I think of them or as they come up. Black Ops Fund A fund for supply the black ops team with mission critical equipment not supplied by Steve. This fund is controlled by Milno Enedrasi. Current Fund *3 Token *Unending Hate Medical Supplies Fund A fund for resupplying the medics of the ARM. This fund is controlled by Dr. Maurice Sanctor. Current Fund *Plenty of crates of questionably useful medical supplies (a military hospital's worth of meditech). **Probably can be used to refill the medical kits, as happened in the course of Mission 17 * 2 Emergency Kits loaned to M22 * 2 cans of Medifoam loaned to M22 Category:Game